Yoga
by Emiita
Summary: Suigetsu, a veces, se hacía preguntas, razonamientos y planteamientos hipotéticos en momentos de reflexión por aburrimiento. En definitiva, Suigetsu a veces piensa. –Zanahoria ¿qué mierda hacemos aquí?


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabras obscenas. Diálogos explícitos, por eso la T, aunque esta vez no es nada demasiado fuerte, lo prometo xD. OoC. UA, aunque está basado en el mundo ninja de cierto modo.

Y otra cosa, no se mucho de yoga, busqué en internet, pero básicamente yo basé la idea que tiene Suigetsu de lo que es el yoga de mi primera impresión un día cuando vi un video de cómo se hace yoga. Básicamente, una idea graciosa y desinteresada del yoga, exagerada. Téngalo en cuenta, por si alguien es entendido en el tema y ve que es bastante pobre la descripción o incorrecta.

**Nº. Palabras:** 520

**Resumen:** Suigetsu, a veces, se hacía preguntas, razonamientos y planteamientos hipotéticos en momentos de reflexión por aburrimiento. En definitiva, Suigetsu a veces piensa. –Zanahoria ¿qué mierda hacemos aquí?

* * *

**Yoga**

Suigetsu, a veces, se hacía preguntas, razonamientos y planteamientos hipotéticos en momentos de reflexión por aburrimiento. Sí, vamos, como comúnmente se suele decir, el chico pez pocas veces piensa, pero cuando lo hace es una combinación de inexperiencia y pereza que da como resultado estupideces recién salidas de neuronas novatas. Y hoy era un caso de estos raros en los que Suigetsu se aburre y no tiene con qué entretenerse.

–Zanahoria ¿qué mierda hacemos aquí? –preguntó en un susurro Suigetsu.

Karin resopló hastiada, mientras trataba de respirar como le indicaba el instructor y le pedía paciencia al primer dios en turno que estuviera hoy escuchando las plegarias de una pelirroja intentando aprender algo sobre relajación y ponerlo en práctica de manera eficaz.

–Hacemos yoga.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque necesitamos relajarnos.

–Ah.

Suigetsu se colocó en su lugar, miró a su alrededor y rodó los ojos. Definitivamente, todos ellos eran extraterrestres. ¿Quién se relaja respirando de esa manera y haciendo esas posturas raras de contorsionista masoquista? Él no quería ir al circo, gracias, tenía suficiente con sus propias rarezas. Además ¿por qué la estúpida manía de moverse tan jodidamente lento? ¡Era frustrante, mierda! Más que tranquilizarse y aliviar tensión, solo ganaba estrés. Eso de no poder moverse a su ritmo lo desquiciaba.

–Bruja–la chica bufó. –Me aburro.

– ¿Y a mi qué? Joder, cállate de una vez, el profesor nos va a echar

–No comprendo qué sentido tiene venir a esta estúpida clase.

Karin abrió los ojos, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

–Técnicamente es tu culpa–Suigetsu se señaló a sí mismo, sin entender. –Por nuestra última misión. La Hogake quería que aprendiéramos a manejar nuestra ira y nos tranquilizáramos.

–Oh.

Maldita vieja tetona. Si solo fueron un par de casas y algunas piedras volando, nada grave. Ni siquiera corrió la sangre. Además, él solo no tenía la culpa, los bandidos aquellos lo provocaron y Jugo no era precisamente simpático cuando lo hacían enfadar y su personalidad cambiaba drásticamente de buen samaritano amante de la naturaleza a destructor masivo de cualquier cosa viviente. ¿Por qué siempre le caía toda la mierda a él?

Suigetsu fue a quejarse una vez más, pero Karin se le adelantó.

–Déjalo ya, cara de besugo. Cállate y aprende algo de la clase.

El chico pez se enfurruñó en su lugar y se mantuvo, exactamente, treinta segundos en silencio, el tiempo que duró una mosca en rodearlo e irse por la ventana.

–No, en serio ¿por qué seguimos aquí? ¿Nos regalaran luego el Kamasutra o algo?

–Es gratis. –Karin tomó otra respiración–La clase es gratis.

–Con más razón. No tenemos que estar aquí, no perdemos dinero. –se acercó al oído de Karin y le susurró con voz rasposa y sugerente. –Y sí de verdad quieres relajarme, Karin, no necesitas esta mierda de yoga, chupándomela obtienes mejores resultados.

Y Karin haciendo alago de todo lo que había aprendido en su clase gratuita de yoga, se lanzó sobre Suigetsu para abrirle sus chacras a golpes. Porque se ve que la meditación y la unión del alma con Dios no era lo suyo.

* * *

_Tengo la ilusión de completar el abecedario con los títulos de mis fics y me faltan las letras más complicadas, las últimas y encima estoy empeñada de que los títulos sean en español...palabras por w, un reto xDDD Y busqué la Y...nada más ver Yoga, pensé en esta pareja xD los amo xD tan bizarros y con mi lenguaje sucio y situaciones cómicas (o intentos xD)_

_Y nada más, ya lo dije todo con las advertencias xD para que no me linchen los amantes del yoga xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
